Quitting the Act
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: ACE alternate. What would've happened if Elliot and Olivia were ordered to stay at Butler's house when Petrov came? And what does Elliot want Olivia to think about? ONE-SHOT!


**Please review! You guys are the greatest.**

"He's here." Elliot said looking out the window of their fake apartment.

Olivia took in a breath. "You ready?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Elliot sat on the couch and put his arm around Olivia. They were meeting Anton Petrov. He was part of a baby-smuggling ring that was linked to their murder case. Munch was downstairs as their butler.

"Tell me again why I had to be the butler and not the husband." Munch said through the ear piece.

Elliot smiled. "Liv is my partner. Plus, I am closer to her league than you are."

"Says the guy who just got divorced compared to the man that has been married multiple times." Munch scoffed.

"Munch, focus here. You are the butler. Get over it!" Olivia huffed.

"Fine." Munch sighed. The doorbell rang. "Hello, Mr. Brooks. We've been expecting you."

"Good, I'm happy to be here." Petrov smiled.

"This way please." Munch said. He walked up the stairs to where Olivia and Elliot were. Petrov nodded at him before going back downstairs.

Elliot and Olivia stood up and walked over to him. "Mr. Brooks." Olivia greeted shaking his hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Butler." He smiled shaking Elliot's hand.

"Please, I'm Glen. This is my wife Beth." Elliot smiled putting his arm around Olivia.

"Okay, what is it you do? You have a magnificent home." Petrov asked.

Elliot smiled. "It's my father's business. I make and sell candy."

Petrov smiled lightly and looked at their photos on the table. "You two seem like a very nice couple." His phone rang. "Excuse me." He said as he walked away answering. He came back a moment later holding out his phone. "Congradulations, you have a new baby boy."

Elliot and Olivia looked at the picture. "He's beautiful. How's the mother?" Olivia asked.

"That's non of your concern. We need a name for the birth certifacate." Petrov said quickly.

"Uh, Oliver, after her father." Elliot said smiling at Olivia.

"My mother is going to be so happy." Olivia smiled.

Petrov held up a hand. "Noboby can know. If you tell anyone, little Oliver is gone."

"Alright." Elliot said unsurely. "Don't worry. We won't tell anyone until we get the baby."

"Good." Petrov said. "I will send someone for you tomorrow. You two do not leave your apartment until I call."

"No problem." Olivia said. She watched as Petrov went downstairs and left. She turned to look at Elliot. "Movie night?"

Elliot chuckled. "Sure."

Olivia smiled. "I'll go change."

Elliot watched as Olivia walked away. She closed the door behind her waving slightly at him. He went into the bathroom and changed as well. He put on his favorite New York Giants pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. He went back out to find Olivia still in the bedroom. He walked over to the shelf in search for a movie.

Munch walked up a moment later. "What did Petrov say?"

"He said that Liv and I can't leave. You can. He's going to call with more information. Somebody is going to pick us up tomorrow." Elliot said still searching through the movies.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Night, El." Munch said walking back downstairs.

"Night Munch." Elliot called picking out a couple of movies and looking at them.

Olivia came out of the bedroom then and laughed. "Oh my god!"

Elliot turned and laughed as well. "I think we finally got the same mind."

They were both wearing the same thing. Everything was the exact same, even the to the gray socks. Olivia walked over to him and grabbed the movies from him. "Next time, we should just go shopping together. I heard they're having a two for one sale next week at the mall."

"Okay, we'll go do that. Kathy has the kids next week." Elliot smiled. "Which movie do you want to watch first?"

"Well, you picked out _The Benchwarmers, Date Night, _and _James Bond: Die Another Day_. Mmmm... how about we watch _The Benchwarmers_? It looks good. Do you know what it's about?" Olivia asked holding it up.

Elliot just smirked. "Yes, I do. It's hilarious! C'mon, you'll love it." Grinning, he put in the movie and joined Olivia on the couch. "I love these couches."

The couch was a sectional. It was white and you could fit ten people on it. Four or five people could lay on it without bothering each other. Fin had just bought one. They had game night there. Alex and Munch slept on one part of the couch while Olivia and Elliot crashed on the other part. He woke up to find Olivia on his chest smiling softly. One reason why these types of couches were is favorite.

"I do too. You get so much room" Olivia smiled running her hand along the cushion. She had her feet kicked up onto the couch and was facing the TV. She laughed when Elliot plopped down beside her, kicking up his own feet.

"You are going to be crying from laughter throughout this movie." Elliot smirked putting his arm around her shoulders.

Olivia smiled. "Who exactly did you watch this with?"

Elliot pressed play on the remote and watched as the screen went black. He turned off the light with the other remote. "Dickie."

"Oh no!" Olivia chuckled. "You guys watched _Step Brothers _together. You had me watch it. Do you know how weird that movie is?"

"Yeah, I do, but you were laughing so hard when the bunk bed fell onto Will Ferrel." Elliot laughed thinking of it.

Olivia chuckled. "It was hilarious. The guy just asks 'do you like guacamole?', he hops onto the top bunk, and it falls onto Will Ferrel. It's just so random. Now, shhhhh the movie is starting."

Elliot laughed but turned his attention back to the screen. He'd seen this movie more than he could count. Waiting to see her reaction was torturing Elliot, but he was happy when it started getting to the good parts. He watched as she laughed until she cried. When her jaw dropped, he noticed that her eyes got the slightest bit wider. He loved her reaction when the Gus charater actually peed in the shower while his wife was in their showering.

Olivia looked at him when the movie ended. "Well, that wasn't as bad as _Step Brothers_."

Elliot chuckled. "I told you that you'd like it."

"Okay, okay, I liked it. You pick the next movie." Olivia said leaning back into the cushions under Elliot's arm.

"Are you cold?" Elliot asked looking at her.

Olivia nodded slightly. "Only a little."

Elliot rolled his eyes and got up. He opened up his duffle bag and pulled out a large, fleece crime scene blanket. It had an outline of a body on it with the crime scene tape design on two sides. "There, that should keep us warm." He went over and put in the _James Bond_ movie. He hopped back onto the sofa.

Olivia looked at the blanket and then at him. "Really? Could you not act like a cop for one night?"

Elliot laughed and pulled the blanket around him. "You're the one that got it for me."

"I know that. I just didn't expect you to bring it here." Olivia smiled. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and snuggled into Elliot's side. "Which movie did you put in?"

"_James Bond: Die Another Day_. I haven't seen this one." Elliot said hitting play on the menu.

Olivia smirked. "I have. It's really good. Alex and I saw it the weekend it came out to theaters."

"Have you seen it since then?" Elliot asked already knowing the answer.

"No!" Olivia blurted out. She heard him snicker. "Shut up Staber!"

Elliot guarded his head as Olivia's fist came its way. "Hey, I was just wondering."

"You already knew the flippin answer." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot put his arm around Olivia so it was on her back. "Just watch the movie so I can understand what happens." He waited for Olivia to turn to the TV. Once she did, he felt her relax into his chest and wrap one of her arms around his torso. "Good girl."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pinched his side. His body jerked at her touch making her laugh. "You're an ass."

"Yeah, yeah. There is nothing new here." Elliot smirked settling into the cushions. He pushed Olivia's arm away when she put it around her torso. "No!"

"What? Why?" Olivia asked sitting up to look at him.

"You pinched me. Cuddling is now off limits." Elliot smirked.

Olivia scoffed. "Whatever. You know sooner of later you are going to let me."

Elliot scoffed himself. "You don't know that."

"Elliot, I know when you're going to ask me if I'm hungry before you even think it. You're going to let me put my arm back around you." Olivia smirked folding her arms over her chest.

Elliot had to laugh at her. "Fine, you win. Now, can we please watch the movie?"

Olivia cuddled into his side. "Yes, we can." She turned to the TV and watched the movie. She forgot a lot of the scenes in the movie. Olivia felt a little weird watching the bedroom scenes while cuddling into Elliot. She got over it when Elliot didn't seem effected by it. Little did she know that he was trying not to pay attention to the screen at those specific points.

When the movie ended, it was almost eleven o'clock. "Did you want to watch another movie? Or did you want to go to bed?" Elliot asked putting the movie away.

"Uh, we can watch another one unless you're tired." Olivia said.

Elliot smiled. "Looks like we're watching another movie." He sat down next to Olivia again and got under the blanket. "Have you seen this one?"

"No, have you?" Olivia asked sinking back into the cushions and Elliot's arm.

Elliot shook his head. "Nope. Maureen said it was good. Apparently, there's a really weird taxi driver that's hilarious."

Olivia chuckled. "Okay, that sounds good."

As the movie played, Olivia couldn't believe how funny some of the scenes were. Elliot found himself crying from laughter at the taxi driver part. He found Olivia laughing into the cushions. When the scene ended, Elliot was wiping tears from his face while Olivia was doing the same thing. She laid her head onto his chest and continued to watch the movie.

Elliot's jaw dropped at the dancing scene. He threw his head back and started laughing harder. Olivia covered her face as she laughed. "Oh my god! Who thinks of this?" Olivia asked through tears.

"I don't know, but this is flippin hilarious! The taxi driver should be my ring tone." Elliot laughed. He wiped his eyes again. "We are renting this movie Friday night."

"Okay." Olivia chuckled.

Once the movie was done, Elliot turned off the TV. The room became pitch black. "Do you know where the light remote is?"

"I don't even know what it looks like, let alone where it is." Olivia chuckled. "Where did you last put it?"

"Uh, I really don't know." Elliot said falling back into the cushions. He closed his eyes briefly and watched as Olivia laid onto his chest. He looked out the window to see a full moon. "We don't get to enjoy a full moon very often."

Olivia smiled lightly. "No, we don't." She pulled the blanket up to her chin and snuggled further into Elliot. "Night El."

"Night Liv." Elliot said. He tightened his arm around her and sunk into the couch. He watched her chest rise and fall as she slowly fell asleep. She had a small smile on her face.

The next morning, Olivia woke up to find herself huddled in Elliot's lap. His scent surrounded her as she faced his chest. She instinctively buried her face deeper into his chest. _Heaven _she thought. Olivia figured she should get up before he found her in his lap. She started to move only to find Elliot's grip tighten on her keeping her in place.

Elliot felt Olivia try to get up again. He groaned. "Liv, sleep in."

"El, we have to be ready when he calls." Olivia said.

"It's only six thirty." Elliot mumbled pulling her closer.

Olivia looked at the clock. "How did you know it was six thirty?"

"I woke up ten minutes ago. Go back to sleep." Elliot smirked. "Yes, I do realize you're on my lap. I don't mind."

"Really?" Olivia asked. "Why is that El?"

Elliot smirked. "So, you've been thinking about it?"

"Of course I've been thinking about it. You asked me if I ever thought about us being a couple. We've been best friends for eleven years; I've thought about it more than once or twice." Olivia smiled. "I think that we could make it work, El. I want to make it work with you."

Elliot opened his eyes and smiled at her. "So, you're saying that I can finally call you my girlfriend."

Olivia chuckled. "I guess I am. I can finally call you my boyfriend."

"Are you sure you want this?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled and kissed him slowly. She pulled back a moment later and whispered huskily. "Oh yeah." She felt Elliot shiver beneath her. "I pretty sure you want this too."

"Who's the one with the ego now?" Elliot whispered into her ear.

Olivia smirked. "Oh, definetly you." She kissed him again deepening the kiss almost right away. She grazed the back of his head with her nails lightly. "El, we are not doing this here."

"Wasn't going to. Just... wanted... a little... make out session." Elliot smiled between kisses.

Olivia smiled against his lips. "Well, I won't complain with that logic."

"Conspiracy!" Munch yelled from behind them. They heard him stumble down the stairs and laughed as they heard him moan at the bottom.

**Please review! You guys are the best and I love you!**


End file.
